Love Live! Relive Apart! ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Time reverted back...? But something seems odd, rather than having it become the way it was, the world seemed to have reverted back to its former self before Shan's appearance but as soon as Maki stepped out of her home, she then realised that everything that she knew in her life had completely changed before her very eyes.
1. Chapter 1:- Relive the Old Times

Love Live! Relive Apart!

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 1:- Relive the Old Times

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-The sound of a guitar was heard as it was playing a Spanish tune but the sound would then change to techno music as a man began to sing in Spanish. The scene revealed the sight of a large arena that was filled with people watching, the sound and sight of thousands of people were heard and seen cheering loudly within the arena as the sight of a giant green serpent was seen flying around the arena as it was a Pokemon known as Rayquaza. The giant serpentine hissed and roared at the other two opponents in front of it as a giant bipedal skeletal dinosaur with an orange skinned rocket on its back was seen standing besides the floating serpentine as it was a Digimon known as Skullgreymon. The two giants roared as the smoke and dust in front of them would clear and reveal the sight of two other monsters. The head of a bronze armoured ground dragon revealed itself from the smoke as it roared loudly and caused the entire arena to shake as it shocked everyone from the sudden roar and everyone became quiet for a moment but would then shout and cheer soon afterwards as the ground dragon revealed to be a large bipedal dinosaur that had a slightly similar outlook to Skullgreymon but was known as Gigarex and the other monster was smaller in sized but was armoured and had wolverine-like claws on its forearms as it revealed to be Wargreymon-

Announcer: And we have the ultimate fighters! With the source of his sparks and flaming heart! He will burn the darkness within all of the shadows! Nishikino Shinji! -The man yelled as it revealed Shinji to be standing behind Rayquaza and Skullgreymon as he had his arms crossed and he smirked at his opponent. The long red haired male with bright purple eyes and fit figure would smirk at the man in front of him as it revealed to be a slim young teenage boy with long dark blue hair that covered one side of his face and had a somewhat tired look on his face- Then we have the silent killer! The young man who rose from the depths of the underworld and rose to the top league with nothing but Gigarex in his hand! Nada Arata! -he shouted the teenager's name as everyone cheered loudly while Arata seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the crowd-

-The match moved away and revealed to be a LIVE recording as it was early in the morning in the city streets of Japan. The sight of a girl with red hair that reached down to her neck and beautiful purple eyes that had a big resemblance to the gem known as Amethyst. The girl was none other than Nishikino Maki, she was looking up at the screen that was playing the LIVE match before she head to her school-

Maki: Shinji...? He's still around? -She asked herself as she would then turn and head to school with the rest of the other school girls around her as they all went to the same school.

"A lot has changed after that battle... But a little too much has changed...Way too much...Everyone has begun to accept the fact that Humanity is part of a world filled with monsters.." -Maki thought to herself as she entered the school and saw a few types of small animals and monsters wondering around the school with the other students, some were lizards, dragons, insects, cats and dogs and any sort of creature and many were from worlds and dimensions that originally were not supposed to exist. Growliths from Pokemon, Pikachus, Bladras from Battle Spirits and even Agumons and Gomamons were around-

Maki: What the hell is going on...? -She asked herself quietly as she would try to ignore everyone around her and head into the school. As she walked into the school, the halls were surrounded by small animals and monsters with the students and teachers as Maki got somewhat irritated by the sight but would try to keep her cool and ignore her surrounding as she went to the dashboard to find her class and noticed that she was still in the same class as she was in the past. The girl would head to her classroom and sit in the far back corner to avoid attention to herself. As the girl would hang her bag on the hook of her desk, she would look out to the window and wait it out but she felt an odd presence as she could feel the stares being paid attention towards her- Hmm? What? -She turned to the girls around her class and asked as she wondered why she was being looked at as she then saw the movement of a little short spear in front of her from below her as she would then turn her body and look down as she saw a yellow furred dragon that had samurai-like armour on- Oh? And what are you?

"That's Dramaru!" -A girl replied as Maki would look up ahead and saw the sight of an orange short haired girl with lime-coloured eyes as she had a tomboyish look-

Maki: Rin?

Rin: Nya? You know me, nya?

Maki: Ah...Just a guess... -She said in response to confusion and distrust- So this is "Dramaru"?

Rin: He's from the world of Battle Spirits, nya~ It's a War Dragon~ A powerful one too!

Maki: I see... -She looked behind Rin and saw a Dinosaur Digimon. A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms- Agumon, huh?

Rin: Nya~! He's cute nya!

Maki: And here I thought you'd go for something like Gatomon or a Meowth or something..

Rin: Nya! A-Are you some sort of wizard, nya?! How did you know that I like cats that much?!

Maki: I-It's obvious since you always go "nya"!

Rin: Oh right.. But anyway, that Dramaru is a stray, why dont you take him in, nya?

Maki: Eh? Ta-Take him in? I-I don't know if I can...-She saw the little furred dragon and would pat its head and rubbed its neck softly as she felt her heart tear apart as she recalled back a painful memory from the battle with King Ghidorah(Wrath of the Titans) and lost one of her most powerful dragons, Dragonic Blademaster. She tried not to think about it as she would lift the little dragon up and hug it tightly in her arms as Rin and the other students and animals were surprised to see Maki accepting the furred dragon- I...I think I'll keep him..

Rin: N-Nishikino-san...

Maki: You know my name?

Rin: You're the sister of the famous Nishikino Shinji after all, nya! Of course we would know who you are~

Maki: "Maki". -She said softly-

Rin: Nya?

Maki: Just call me "Maki"... -She said as she blushed and looked away while hugging the little dragon in her arms-

Rin: -She smiled in excitement from making a new friend- Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Maki-chan~! -She continuously called out Maki's name in excitement as the redhead got embarrassed and lost her cool-

Maki: W-What?! Stop calling me that! -She blushed madly and pouted as she looked away while Rin laughed-

"Rin-chan...? Is it okay to come in?" -The sound of a soft spoken voice could be heard as Rin and Maki turn their attention to the door and saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes staring at the two as she had worn a pair of glasses-

Rin: Kayochin! Come on in, nya~

-The shy girl would approach Maki and Rin as she was accompanied by an Eevee from the Pokemon universe-

Rin: Maki-chan! This is Kayochin~ Koizumi Hanayo, nya~ We're all in the same class nya!

Maki: Right.. Just call me "Maki".

Hanayo: Y-Yes, Nishikino-san..!

Maki: I said "Maki", didn't I?

Hanayo: Y-Yes! -She got startled as she hid behind Rin's back while she held onto her Eevee-

Maki: Jeez... I'm not that scary.. -She said as she turned and looked away from the two-

-The school bell rang as everyone got to their seats as the teacher enters the classroom as soon as the bell had rung-

"Rin and Hanayo forgot who I am. Does this include Honoka and the others or even my brother? Only one way to find out..." -She thought to herself as the teacher was talking in class while Maki was petting Dramaru's fur as it slept on her lap. Hours came by as it was the end of school day and the students were asked to join clubs but Maki was walking on her own as she had went to find the Idol club but couldn't find any trace or information about the club. She had went to their original club room from before but couldn't find anything within the room as it was only used for storage. Maki had given up as she was in the school courtyard, exhausted as Dramaru sat beside her on the bench-

Maki: Ugh..God! What the heck is even going on?

-The sound of an explosion was heard as the ground shook slightly, Maki got up and would run towards the source as Dramaru followed her from behind. Maki got to the school gate's entrance and saw the sight of Rin and a tall giant Digimon known as Geogreymon together as Rin was trying to calm her Digimon down as the sight of a tall and slanderous red dragon was seen standing in front of Rin and was holding onto a red sword. Maki's eyes widened at the sight of the red dragon as she had thought that it was Dragonic Blademaster but in fact it was another dragon, it was The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon and in front of Rin was a teenage male with long dark blue hair that covered one side of his face as it was Nada Arata-

Maki: Arata? -She asked as the male would turn and look at Maki as she would then quickly turn and look at Rin and noticed that her Digimon was getting aggressive towards Arata and his dragon- Rin! What's going on?!

Rin: I-It's nothing, nya! -She said with a forced smile on her face as she was also panicking, she would then turn to Arata and pouted at the male- I told you that you didn't have to come pick me up, nya!

Arata: I had free time so I just thought...

Rin: No nya! You made Agumon so upset that he had to evolve, nya!

Arata: Does he really hate me that badly?

Maki: Apparently so..

Rin: Just leave me be, nya! -She said loudly to Arata as the male nodded slowly and would get onto Shining-Dragon's back as the dragon would flap its wings and fly up into the air and head into the city as Rin fell onto her knees as she sighed in relief- Finally..

Maki: W-What was that all about?

Rin: I-It's nothing, nya...

Maki: Huh?

-Moments later as Maki was heading back home, she saw Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori together, as the three girls were hanging out together. Maki watched them for a second and would continue walking towards her home and upon returning back home, she went up to her room as Dramaru waited outside her doorstep. She walked up to her dresser and pulled out one of the drawers and once she did, she took out a deck box and took out the deck of cards within the box and as she did, she would stare at the blank card in front of her that had the name written at the bottom of the card "Dragonic Blademaster" but with no art but a black picture on the card-

Maki: I do not understand...I just don't understand anything now...

-Right outside of Maki's mansion, the sight of a little lion in red and white with big blue eyes was seen sitting in front of the mansion's gate-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The representation of this series was supposed from the cancelled fan-fiction that was part Pokemon x Love Live!


	2. Chapter 2:- The Revolver-Tiger

Love Live! Relive Apart!

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 2:- The Revolver-Tiger

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-Morning came as Maki was getting changed as she was getting ready for her second day of school. Maki opened the door and walked out of her room as she was escorted by Dramaru, upon walking down the stairs, she stopped and looked back up and saw that Dramaru was slowly climbing down the stairs, the girl would smile softly as she would lift up the little dragon and carried it down with her to the dining room as she went to have breakfast as her butler had prepared a meal for both Maki and Dramaru. As Maki was having breakfast, she looked at the TV screen on the wall that was turned on and watched a recording of last night's battle as there was a sight of a familiar dragon that Maki had recalled seeing before. The dragon was Shining-Dragon and the man in charge of the dragon was Nada Arata as he was seen standing behind the dragon as he was fighting a tall horned dinosaur. Maki's eyes widened when she saw the sight of a girl in the recording as it was none other than Hoshizora Rin with her monster Geogreymon facing against Shining-Dragon-

Maki: Rin?! This cannot be a coincidence. Just like from the other worlds, she joins national fights? But in the other world, Arata doesn't join fights, he's a loner.. -She said to herself as she would continue eating her bread while watching the fight-

-Within the recording. Shining-Dragon would fly back and dodge a flamethrower attack by Geogreymon as the horned dinosaur roared at the dragon loudly and fiercely-

Rin: You can give up now, Arata! Geogreymon has gotten stronger, nya!

Arata: I guess a dragon wouldn't cut it, huh? -He pulled out a card as the dragon in front of him would disappear as Arata would pull out a new card from the cartridge on his shoulder as it launched out the card towards Arata's hand as the man would raise his hand as the wind began to blow strongly and the card glowed. The light fired out from the card as it shot up into the air and would turn down and hit the ground in front of Arata as it created a massive explosion and caused everyone in the arena to not be able to see what Arata had summoned out. As the dust cleared, of six large bronze spikes poking out from the dust was seen along with a long and slanderous tail with a blade on the tip was seen, the creature within the dust would roar loudly as it blew the dust away and revealed itself to be the Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex-

Announcer: There it is! Nada Arata's most powerful Dinosaur! The ferocious and furious Ravenous Dragon! Gigarex!

Rin: G-Gigarex...? -She was in complete shock to see Arata going all out on her as Gigarex would charge towards Geogreymon and knocked it aside. Geogreymon would retaliate as it would fire a gush of flame from its mouth at the armoured dinosaur but was unable to hurt it as Gigarex would wrap its tail around Geogreymon's neck and left the horned dinosaur up as it would then toss it into a wall as Geogreymon crashed into a wall and fainted as it reverted back to Agumon- No!

-The crowd cheered loudly within the recording as Maki sighed and finished her meal as she got up from her seat and would head out to school with Dramaru accompanying her. As Maki stepped out of her mansion's gate, she was greeted by the large eyed lion-type cat with bright colours as it would meow at her. Maki turned and ignore the animal as she headed straight for school while Dramaru followed her and as they were walking away, the cat would follow her and the little dragon all the way to her school and as Maki entered her class and take her seat, she noticed that the cat had followed her all the way to her school-

Maki: Wha-? Why are you here? -She asked as the cat would respond with a meow and would jump onto her lap and slept on her lap as Maki said nothing as she sighed-

Rin: Oh? A new monster, nya?

Maki: I-I guess.

Rin: He's quite odd, nya.

Maki: Really?

Rin: I've never seen such a monster, nya. Where did you get him?

Maki: He just appeared right in front of my home and he followed me all the way here.

Rin: Eh?! He followed you here, nya?! That's a surprise..

Maki: Why is that?

Rin: Monsters with first encounters rarely accompany strangers, especially those they have just met.

Maki: So I guess I'm lucky..?

Rin: Mmhm! -She said with a big smile on her face as she nodded- Have you given it a name?

Maki: Not yet, besides, I don't even know what is it..

Rin: Maybe we should ask our Senpais, nya!

Maki: The seniors?

Rin: Let's go, nya! -She said loudly as she pulled Maki's hand and dragged her out of the classroom as Maki held onto the cat in her arms as it was still asleep while Agumon and Dramaru followed behind-

Maki: What about class?!

Rin: We don't have class today, nya! Today is "exploration day", we first years are allowed to fully explore and learn about the school and the monsters within the area for the whole day, nya!

Maki: That makes absolutely no sense at all! How is that even going to help with our studies?!

Rin: Who cares, nya! Let's just have fun!

Maki: This girl... -She sighed in exhaustion but would smile as it felt nostalgic to be with Rin and see her extremely energetic personality once more in a long time-

-The two would then head out to the school courtyard where they met a group of second years and the second year students were none other than Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori. As Rin was talking to the three, Maki was sitting on the bench with the cat and Dramaru as she watched the four girls talk about the odd animal that Maki had found-

Umi: A cat?

Honoka: You sure it's not some sort of Flareon or a new type of Digimon or something?

Kotori: I did check through the database but I can't find anything about this thing. -She said as she was on her phone-

Rin: Eh?! Then what should we do. nya? Should I ask Eli-senpai and the others?

Honoka: Oh, let's do that!

Umi: Denied! I do not think that it is the best idea to ask the third years about this problem, especially when school had just started yesterday.

Honoka: Buu..

Rin: Nico-chan then?

Umi: Did you not hear what I just said?

Honoka: She should be free right now, let's ask her then!

Umi: Hey..

-Agumon along with Vulpix, Gabumon and Rowlet would all look up as they got defensive as a large shadow would cover the courtyard-

Honoka: W-What's going on? Vulpix?

Umi: Gabumon..?

Kotori: Rowlet? -She patted the owl Pokemon on her shoulder and looked up to see what they were looking at . The girls' eyes widened when they saw the sight of a dragon with long wings flying down as it landed in front of the girls in the courtyard and got the attention of many other students around the school as the dragon was "Shining-Dragon", the sight of Nada Arata was seen as he jumped off of the dragon's back and turned to Rin- S-Shining-Dragon...?

Arata: Rin, please explain the cat. -He said as he looked at Rin and would then turn and look at the cat on Maki's lap-

Rin: First of all, why are you here, nya?!

Arata: I was just passing by. -He snapped his fingers as Shining-Dragon would roar loudly and scare everyone within the area as it woke up the cat by surprise-

Maki: Agh! W-What are you doing?!

Arata: Looking for answers. -The dragon behind him would glare at Maki as the cat along with Dramaru got in front of Maki and defender her. The cat growled as its eyes glowed and its body began to glow as everyone else would watch what was going on- It's evolving..? No it's transforming..

Maki: C-Cat...? Kitty...? -She held onto Dramaru and took a few steps back as she noticed that the transformation had caused the cat to transform into a large beast in complete steel armour of red and white as it had a blue coloured tempered glass helmet on with two giant revolver-like cannons on its back as the giant cat roared loudly and stared at the dragon. The giant beast dwarves Shining-Dragon as it intimidated the dragon-

Arata: I knew it..

Umi: K-Knew what?

Arata: This is a Spirit, a powerful one too. One of the few Chinese Zodiac gods. The Tiger. Revol-Tiger! -He smiled in excitement as the Tiger charged a shot and fired it at Shining-Dragon but the dragon would dodge the attack and roared at the tiger as it quickly grabbed Arata and left-

-After Arata left, Revol-Tiger would shine and transform into a card as it floated in front of Maki and the girl would grab hold onto the card and look at it as she saw the texts on the card and read its name-

Maki: "The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger", so that's your name, huh?

Rin: Maki-chan? Are you alright?

Maki: Just peachy.. -She would take out her phone and find Shinji's contact number as she would then make a call and head back to the classroom-

Rin: Eh? W-Where are you going, nya?!

Maki: I have a few things that I need to do outside of school.

Rin: Eh?!

-After Maki got her things and called her brother, she left the school and went into Akihabara to find her brother. As she went into the town, she went into a bar and saw a male with red hair as he was waiting a suit and was a bartender, the man was Nishikino Shinji. Maki would head up to the counter and put her bag down as Dramaru followed her. Maki crossed her arms and pouted as she looked at the man as he would look at her with a smile on his face-

Maki: You jerk...

Shinji: Oh? Why is that?

Maki: Why didn't you call?!

Shinji: I-I was supposed to call?

Maki: Yes!

Shinji: I didn't know. So what's up with you in that getup? -He asked as he wiped the counter with a cloth and gave his sister a coaster along with a glass of water-

Maki: I'm back in my first year of high school...

Shinji: Awww~ Well ain't that cute then? I'm now 21 and I'm working as a bartender! It's super fun too.

Maki: Because you don't have any customers?

Shinji: Yep~ Less crap to deal with too.

Maki: Did you find out why was our age reversed?

Shinji: Nope~ Nada! Couldn't find a single clue.

Maki: -She face palmed as she sat on the stool and sighed- God, you're so useless.

Shinji: Hey! Hey! Now that is just rude, at least I'm working hard.

Maki: I assume that this world is also similar to our original? Where you aren't close with Papa and Mama?

Shinji: Bingo~ You got that one right, it retains a similar tone of our original pasts but altered how it was supposed to be. Apparently, in this world, the dominant species aren't the Humans but the monsters you see around us.

Maki: ...What? Shinji, you're not making any sense right now..

Shinji: J-Just hear me out, alright?

Maki: Fine..

Shinji: Vanguard monsters and units along with many other creatures from our fictional creations are here and many more are being born. Like Pokemon, they are used for battle and self defence along with many other things, but only the strongest master can control the strongest monster~

Maki: Your Rayquaza seems fake to me.

Shinji: Wha-?! Hey! That's going too far! Ray did nothing to piss you off!

Maki: Sure, whatever.

Shinji: Oh and also, I found out one thing.

Maki: What?

Shinji: Now that I'm older, you should call me "Onii-chan"~!

Maki: What..?

Shinji: Yeah! You heard me, lady! Time to call your little brother: "Onii-chan"!

Maki: Your personality has changed since the battle. What happened to you, Shinji?

Shinji: Ah.. About that, the mature and so-called "emo" personality that you liked was transferred into someone else.

Maki: Huh? You're not making any sense.

Shinji: I ain't kidding there. I'm not particularly fond of this new personalty of mine but the dude who has my personality is Nada. He has my dark side.

Maki: -Her eyes widened after hearing what Shinji said- A-Arata has it?

Shinji: Yeah, why?

Maki: N-Nothing... -She said as she thought to herself- "No wonder it felt oddly weird and appealing to see and hear Arata's voice..."

-Maki was thinking to herself as she was showing obvious signs that she was being flustered as Shinji saw the blush on her face-

Shinji: Nee-chan...Nee-chan? -He called out to his sister and would wave at her as he realised that Maki had gone from being the mature woman that he once knew in their original world to a young high school girl who has no experience with love yet again. The male would sigh softly and smiled at his sister as he patted her head lightly as Maki would turn and look at Shinji with a surprised look on her face as she saw her brother's calm smile- Nii-chan's here to help!

Maki: R-Right... -She said as she blushed madly and turned as she looked away from him-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Revol-Tiger is from the card game known as "Battle Spirits" and it is based on the animal known as the Tiger of the Chinese Zodiacs.


	3. Chapter 3:- The Unusual Act

Love Live! Relive Apart!

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 3:- The Unusual Act

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-In the early morning, Maki was seen walking down the streets of Akihabara as she was strolling around the streets, wondering around by herself as the shops were just opening-

Maki: Nothing much to do during the weekends, huh? -As she continued walking and came by the train station, she saw a small building next to the station and recalled Rin's old workplace from her original world. The girl got curious as she would head over to the building and look up at the stairs and as she did, she saw a man sitting on the stairs with a lollipop in his mouth, it was Nada Arata- Ugh! It's you!

Arata: I guess a "Good morning" doesn't sit well for you, Nishikino-san?

Maki: Not with you.

Arata: Such a tsundere, how cute. -He said as he smug at the girl as she would get irritated and crossed her arms as she looked away from the male- Now what brings you here?

Maki: None of your concern!

Arata: Really? Because this is my usual spot that I come to.

Maki: Oh? Is that so?

Arata: Stalker?

Maki: I'm not a stalker!

Arata: Hahaha! It's a joke! If you would like, come in for a cup of coffee.

Maki: Eh? But isn't the place closed?

Arata: At the moment, yes but I have the keys. -He said as he pulled out the keys to the cafe from his pocket-

Maki: You must really like the place, don't you?

Arata: Somewhat. -He said as he got up from where he sat and walked up to the door as Maki followed and would head to the door as well and as Arata opened the door, the sound of meowing was heard as he was greeted by a multitude of cats within the cafe-

Maki: Eh?! It's filled with cats?

Arata: It's a "cat cafe" after all. Didn't you know?

Maki: Well... -She would then think to herself- "Well, in my original world, the cafe that Rin worked in was also filled with cats but was never overly exaggerated like this.." No..

Arata: Take a seat then. Would you like yours to be black or white?

Maki: White for me.

Arata: Gotcha. -He said as he turned on the lights and went to the kitchen of the cafe as Maki took a seat and was surrounded by kittens and cats of all sizes as she felt extremely uncomfortable-

-Minutes later, Arata was seen walking out with two cups of coffee mugs in his hands-

Arata: Alrighty~ A cup of white for the redhead and a hot joe for the dude-... -He then saw that Maki was covered in cats as they were lying all over her body and she did nothing but look at him with a frustrated look on her face- Ah...They like people so..

Maki: You don't say? Now please get them off of me.

-Arata would set the drinks down and before he helped Maki, he would pull out his phone and take a picture of the girl and as he did, Maki blushed madly and got embarrassed as she got up in an instant as she was upset and would yell at the male-

Maki: I told you to help me! Not take a damn picture!

Arata: But the picture helped, didn't it?

Maki:...-She then noticed that she had gotten out of the crowd of cats on her own as she would sit back down and sip on her coffee- Jerk...

Arata: You're welcome. -He said as he would take a seat in front of Maki- I would assume that you have questions that you'd like answers?

Maki: Eh? H-How did you know?

Arata: It was so obvious when I saw you yesterday with Revol-Tiger. You were confused of what is going on, now aren't you?

Maki: You catch on quick.

Arata: It's normal. So what's the question?

Maki: Revol-Tiger, what is it?

Arata: It's the Chinese Zodiac of the Tiger. It's one of the most powerful God-Kings out there.

Maki: "God-Kings"?

Arata: God-Kings are on the same level as the Galaxian Gods. Another type of twelve zodiacs.

Maki: I know, the horoscope zodiacs but is this the first God-King to appear?

Arata: Nope, your brother has one.

Maki: Eh?! My brother?!

Arata: Yep and his is also quite powerful.

Maki: He had the horse and he didn't even tell me..

Arata: Maybe he didn't think that it was necessary to tell you, considering that you have the Tiger and that you're both siblings, you two have one of the most strongest God-Kings around.

Maki: You say its the strongest but it doesn't feel that way to me.

Arata: Perhaps we can test our monsters later on.

Maki: Test them?

Arata: There's a large open arena space right next to the cafe. We can use that later.

Maki: Hmm, alright then.

-The door at the entrance of the cafe would then open as the cats would head over to the door to great the person entering the room and saw that it was Rin with Agumon-

Rin: Nya? It's open.

Arata: Rin. -He called out to Rin as the girl would look over and blush at the sight of Arata and saw that Maki was also with him-

Rin: Wha-?! Maki-chan?! Arata?! Why are you two here, nya?!

Arata: I was bored.

Maki: Same here.

Rin: But you're not supposed to open the shop earlier...Nya..

Maki: Why not?

Rin: Kotori-chan owns this place...

Maki: Eh? Kotori?! -She was surprised to hear that Kotori owns the cafe like she did in the original world-

Rin: Mm. She knows how to do business quite well nya.

Maki: I somehow don't seem surprised about it..

Rin: Nya? -She tilted her head in confusion-

Maki: Ah, it's nothing. -She would finish her drink and get up from her seat- Arata, let's go.

Arata: Oh? You're that eager, huh?

Maki: It's one way to find out.

Arata: Alrighty then. -He said as he would finish his drinks and pass the cups to Rin- We're heading out.

Rin: Eh?! When I just arrived?! W-Where are you guys going, nya?!

Arata: We're going to have fun. -He said as he would wink at Rin and head out of the cafe with Maki and closed the door behind him-

Rin: "Fun"... -She'd then blush madly as she would quickly assume what he said- N-No! There's no way... -The image of Maki lying on bed with her in the nude was seen as Maki had the flustered look on her face and was covering her chest as Arata was pinning her down on the bed. The image quickly disappeared as Rin shook her head and tried not to think about it- N-No! BAD NYA!

-In the open arena field that had no roof. Both Maki along with Arata had a pair of communicators on their ears so that they could hear what they are saying from afar as the two were quite far from each other-

Arata: How would you like to battle? Shall we play it like a card game or do you wanna do it normally?

Maki: I'm not used to Battle Spirits so I'll just stick to the normal fights.

Arata: Gotcha.

"Create! Release!" -Arata yelled as the arena would light up and transform into a field of rocks and stones within the arena-

Maki: Whoa! W-What's this?

Arata: This is the "battlefield". Officials use this to get the best out of the fights from their monsters, although the field they used when I was battling against Shinji was a completely plain field with nothing in it.

Maki: I see, well then. Shall we start?

Arata: By all means. Ladies first. -He said as he gave Maki the gesture to let her summon out her monster first-

Maki: Little dragon that fights for light and the war of your people! -The cartridge on her shoulder would launch out a card to Maki's hand as she would summon out a dragon- Summon! Dramaru! -The little furred dragon would roar and raise its spear up high-

Arata: Starting out small, huh? Then I'll start out with an explosion. God-Killer, saviour of the blades of both Dark and Light, bring your youngest state to the battlefield! Summon! The ShineDragon, Shining-Dragon! -The tall dragon flew down from being summoned and as it landed on the ground, it roared and held onto a red sword-

Maki: Shining-Dragon...

Arata: Go on, strike her.

-The tall dragon roared and flew towards Dramaru and would attack it but the little dragon ran and hid within the rocks as it was trying to avoid getting killed by Shining-Dragon-

Maki: W-What are you doing?! Are you going to kill Dramaru?!

Arata: This isn't as soft as Pokemon, Nishikino Maki-san. You would be lucky if your monsters survived by only fainting in battle and not killed.

Maki: S-Stop it! Stop it now!

Arata: You can summon your Tiger if you want to. Nobody is forcing you to not do anything.

Maki: Dramaru...DRAMARU! -She shouted in fear and in pain as a bright light would shine in between the rocks that Shining-Dragon was attacking. The dragon flew back and kept its distance as the rocks would get ignited in flames and would melt as the sight of two long spears were seen sticking out of the rocks-

Arata: Oh? An evolution now? Of all times too.

-The sound of deep roar was heard as the sight of armoured wings was seen as the flames that surrounded the rocks would disappear and reveal the sight of the Sengoku Dragon Emperor, Burning-Souldragon. Arata gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of the Sengoku dragon before his very eyes as Shining-Dragon was taken aback from the sight of the powerful dragon in front of him-

Arata: Burning-Souldragon... This just keeps getting interesting by the day! Shining-Dragon, be careful! If you recall the legends, Burning-Souldragon was one of the saviours of Earth!

-The tall dragon roared as it nodded and flew towards Burning-Souldragon and attacked it. Another card would launch out from Arata's cartridge as it revealed to be a Vanguard card with the image of a bronze coloured dinosaur-

Arata: Rampant the pathway of danger! Siege forward and attack! Summon! Gigarex! -He shouted as a giant armoured dinosaur had appeared behind Burning-Souldragon-

Maki: Wha-?! Th-That's not fair! How can you even summon two at once?!

Arata: In a real battle, the summoner is allowed to summon any amount he likes as long as it fairs the battle!

Maki: Then...I guess I'll summon him then! -A card would fire out from her cartridge as she raised it up high and the card would glow and fire out into the sky and crash into the ground and as the explosion cleared, it revealed the sight of The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger, the beast roared and aimed the two revolvers on its back right at Gigarex and fired them, causing the large dinosaur to crash into one of the rocks from the attack as the giant beast would stand besides Burning-Souldragon while Shining-Dragon got close to Gigarex and roared at its two opponents as Gigarex got back up and would growl at its enemies- "They aren't moving...Why is that? But more importantly, Rin was supposed to own Gigarex like she did in the original world, but Arata has her card instead and the two seem to share an odd relationship together...There is so much that I do not understand.." -Maki thought to herself as she would worry for her two monsters and would look up ahead and saw Arata staring at her with a serious look on his face along with his arms crossed, the wind blew slightly as it caused both Maki and Arata's hair to sway slightly, Maki was caught off by surprised by the wind as she would then look up ahead and saw that Arata was still looking at her. The girl blushed and would pout as she stared back at Arata- W-What? Is there something on my face?

Arata: Yes, there is.

Maki: Huh? What is it?

Arata: Your beauty. -He said as he would wink and smile at the girl as she would blush madly and get embarrassed-

Maki; S-Stop it with your games! -She shouted as the four monsters would clash and battle against each other- "God...Because he has Shinji's personality, he knows how to mess with me.. This is troublesome.." -Maki thought to herself and would glance over at Arata and noticed that he was still looking at her- Stop looking at me, you pervert! -She shouted out loud in embarrassment once more-

-The next few days passed as school day came by. Maki would find a place to be alone within the school and would head into the music room as there was no one in it and that it was unlocked. She looked at the piano and was feeling nostalgic as it reminded her of her old days when she used to write songs and sang for her group along with Shinji in the original world. The sound of the door sliding open was heard as Maki would turn and look at the door as she saw Rin entering the room-

Maki: Rin? What are you doing here?

Rin: Ah well...I saw you entering the room so I just followed nya...

Maki: Right.. -She would sit in front of the piano and was about to play a tune until Rin spoke to her-

Rin: Maki-chan, what do you think about Arata?

Maki: Eh? -She stopped and would look at her friend- W-What do you mean by that?

Rin: I-I mean he's handsome, nice, funny and cool, right, nya?

Maki: I guess...

Rin: So I was just wondering...Do you like him, nya?

Maki: Wha-?! -She blushed madly as she got flustered- N-No! O-Of course...Not..! -She recalled back to Arata continuously staring at her during their battle a few days ago and remembered that for the whole weekend, the two had been meeting up a lot lately and had also exchanged phone numbers with each other- N-No... I don't... -She said as she looked away from Rin with her face completely red-

Rin: Phew! Well that's a relief, nya!

Maki: A relief, why is that?

Rin: Because, I've known him for a long time, nya, And I have been meaning to ask him out for quite sometime, nya... Ehehehe... -She said as she would laugh nervously and scratch the back of her head and blush slightly. Maki saw how innocent Rin was and would exhale softly as she would then get up ffrom her seat and walk over to Rin and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her- Nya?

Maki: I'll help you out then.

Rin: Ah! Thank you so much, nya! -She shouted in joy and excitement as she would hug the redhead in front of her as Maki blushed slightly-

"The two did go out in the original world, so why not put them together again?" -Maki thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arata's original clan from the very first series of Live Live: Ultimax was Tachikaze, a clan that focus primarily only on dinosaurs.


	4. Chapter 4:- The Red Raptor

Love Live! Relive Apart!

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 4:- The Red Raptor

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-Within the early morning in school, as all of the students were having their lunch break, Maki was sitting down on her seat and would lay her body on the desk as she pulled out her phone and saw that she received a text from her brother-

"Hey! Come over to the bar after you're done with school, I found something that you might like!" -Shinji

"...It better not be some sort of bug or a girlfriend." -Maki

"It's neither! It's a monster that you'll love! I can guarantee that!" -Shinji

"Well okay, I'll see you later then." -Maki

-After Maki had sent her text, she would keep her phone and look out the window and saw the sight of Rin with her digimon at the baseball court with Hanayo along with Honoka, Umi and Kotori. Maki would exhale softly as she got up from her seat and would head out of the classroom and as she did, she would bump into someone and look at who she bumped into-

Maki: Ah! I-I'm sorry...

Girl: No! I'm sorry for not paying attention... -Maki looked up and saw the sight of a beautiful blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes as the girl was "Ayase Eli"-

Maki: Ayase Eli-senpai...

Eli: Hmm? Do you need something?

Maki: Ah no... It's fine.. -She would move aside and let the student council president walk past her and as she did, she saw the sight of a tall yellow fox walking besides Eli on two feet as it was a Digimon known as "Renamon"- Renamon, certainly fits her colour, I'll give her that.. -She said to herself and would head up to the roof of the school-

-Once Maki got on the roof, she would take out her phone and look at the message that she had just received from Arata. It was a video that he sent about one of Japan's top monster fighters battling against another strong opponent, the two were "Byakuya Taiga" and "Akatsuki Hanbei", two young high schoolers were battling within the arena with their mighty monsters. Within the arena, the sight of Garurumon along with Arcanine and Ninetales were seen together as they were standing in front of Taiga. The blonde haired girl with grey eyes smiled in confidence as she had her team of canines by her side but her opponent was also powerful as Hanbei had three ninja-like dragons standing in front of her. One of them was "Magatsu Storm", the other was "Hyakki Vogue" and "Kujikiricongo". Maki's eyes widened at the sight of three dragons that came from the same card game that she used to play-

Maki: Magatsu Storm and Kujikiricongo? They're from Nubatama and Hyakki Vogue is from Murakumo, why is she using these dark dragons? -She asked herself as she saw the crimson haired little girl with purple eyes staring at her opponent as she had a long scarf around her neck, covering her mouth and making her appearance look similar to an actual ninja- This is interesting.

-Within the battle in the video, Aracanine was attacking the bright dark dragon known as "Hyakki Vogue", the giant beast was flying in the air as the large canine was firing its flames at the dragon from the ground to the air but was missing all of its shots as Hyakki Vogue had made clones of itself and would strike at Arcanine. Kujikiricongo was using its dark arts to pin Garurumon down to the ground, making sure that the wolf Digimon doesn't get up as it was locked to the ground by a large magic circle. Ninetales was incapacitated as it was surrounded by four giant shurikens and was unable to move nor jump away as Magatsu Storm had blocked all of its exits. Maki would turn off the video and look back at the conversation she had with Arata as she knew that Taiga had already lost the match-

"Did you learn something from the video?" -Arata

"That Byakuya girl lost in a lot of ways." -Maki

"Ah. As expected of you. You didn't finish the whole video, now didn't you?" -Arata

"What?" -Maki

"At the very ending, Byakuya Taiga won the match by summoning one last monster that defeated the dragons and the monster was The DogTwelveGodKing Greedog. A spirit known as Cerberus of blue. Like your Tiger and your brother's horse, this is also a God-King of the twelve Chinese zodiacs" -Arata

"So there are more people who have the God-Kings, huh?" -Maki

"Apparently so, although I'm still searching for the remaining zodiacs." -Arata

"Arata..." -Maki

"What?" -Arata

"Nothing." -Maki

-The girl hesitated as she wanted to ask the man a question but held back as she would turn and look up into the sky as she was sitting on the floor on the rooftop and saw the sight of giant birds and dragons and winged beasts flying around-

Maki: This place has gotten even more odd, but perhaps in a good way. -She said to herself as she would smile softly and look at the two cards she had been carrying around with her. "The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger" & "The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon".- The Tiger of the Chinese Zodiac but you... Burning-Souldragon, what exactly are you and where did you even come from? -Maki questioned the card as she was curious of its history but would keep it in a cartridge in her pocket-

-Hours later after Maki was done with school, she headed over to her brother's bar and heard the sound of music coming from the bar, as she entered the bar, she saw that Shinji along with Arata were together as the two were having drinks together while watching a match between Maki and Arata that had been recorded recently-

Maki: Arata? What are you doing here?

Arata: Considering the situation that you had and that your brother had told me, I came here to discuss the matters between the two of you about the God-Kings and the monsters on this world, since you guys don't know what is actually going on around here.

Shinji: You got that right! Hell, I don't even know what the heck is "Execeed"! I know he's a horse zodiac but I still don't know what he actually does.

Arata: You never once bothered to summon him out to begin with.

Shinji: Sometimes I worry that it might go berserk or something.

Arata: It's a wise and elegant Spirit, it's not a dragon that rages on everything, Shinji-kun.

Shinji: R-Right..

Arata: People with the "God-Kings" are all descendants of "Saviours" and "Heroes" of the past and wield powers of great potential. You two siblings are those special people that has the power to save Earth from coming threats.

Shinji: Eh? What the hell? What is this, some sort of shonen manga?

Maki: Quiet, Nii-san!

Shinji: Buu..

Maki: What do you mean by that?

Arata: Like Byakuya Taiga for example. She's the descendant of the great Samurai Chieftain from the 1900s, known as "Byakuya Hyuga", he's one of the saviours of Japan. Akatsuki Hanbei is alsos a descendant of a hero of Japan known as "Akatsuki Hanzou", but whether or not she has a God-King monster is the question.

Shinji: God-Kings must really be that important, huh?

Arata: From the texts on our books and history, the God-Kings were born right after the death of Yamato-no-Orochi and protected the the lands from darkness, although it's not like they could protect everything.

Maki: What do you mean?

Arata: Well, this is just between the three us. -He said as he would head over to the bar's entrance and lock the door- Throughout the entire world in the past, "Demons" existed and killed thousands to millions of people and has been going on until World War I.

Shinji: Why is this even a secret if it's world wide?

Arata: Because not everyone knows of this catastrophe, it was concealed by the governments of the united nations, to ensure that it doesn't create a world wide panic.

Maki: But these "Demons", do they still exist?

Arata: The tales of the Demons were never completed, perhaps they were killed but some are still alive and are somewhere.

Maki:...That sounds a bit horrifying..

Shinji: Tell me about it..

Arata: But the Demons aren't as big of a threat as the monsters around us, since the Demons can only appear at night while our monsters can be awake for as long as they like.

Maki: The monsters are more dangerous?

Arata: Feral monsters tend to attack strangers and owned monsters if you manage to provoke them, but this occurrence rarely happens, considering that it's possible to capture and tame the monsters.

Shinji: I guess that's true.

Maki: Hey, you said you wanted to show me something, right?

Shinji: Yes! Yes I did! -Shinji would then open the door behind him as it lead to the kitchen and as he did, the sound of footsteps was heard walking out as it was the sound of a monster's footsteps, both Maki and Arata would look over to see what it was and saw the sight of a red raptor that ears that were shaped like bat-wings- I introduce you one of the rarest Digimon! Guilmon! -The Digimon walked out from the back of the counter and sat on the floor as it looked at Maki and smiled and waved at the girl- This is a welcoming gift, I'm sorry that it's not like Dragonic Blademaster but maybe something different could help.. -He said with a forced smile on his face as he saw his sister staring at the red dinosaur in front of her and would walk towards it as she hugged Guilmon- M-Maki?

Maki: He's cute... But thanks, Nii-san. -She said as she would turn and look at her brother with a smile on her face as she was tearing up with tears of happiness as she was touched- Thank you..

-Shinji blushed slightly as he scratched his cheek lightly and smiled back at the girl and giggled-

Arata: I'm sorry to break the moment but I have a question, Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Hmm?

Arata: How did you get your God-King?

Shinji: Ah, the same way how she got hers. Some sort of monster came to me and I took it in, it then evolved into Execeed.

Arata: So you were chosen, huh? How odd.

Shinji: Hmm?

Arata: It's nothing. -He would then look at Maki and began to think quietly- "Why are these two chosen? Are they descendants of powerful heroes? But which heroes...?" -He thought to himself as he wondered while Maki and Shinji were bonding-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In regular matches, Shinji's Execeed overpowers Maki's Revol-Tiger but Maki's Tiger has a higher chance of getting the kill than Execeed.


	5. Chapter 5:- Ravenous Hatred

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 5:- Ravenous Hatred

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-The sight of an ancient world filled with dragons and dark clouds was seen, the entirety of the environment was covered in mountains and bones, lightning could be seen flashing within the skies above and the roars of thunders could be heard from afar. The sight of an armoured tiger in red and white was seen running through the rocky plains as an armoured horse with the same colour design would gallop besides the tiger as the two were heading straight for the giant mountain up ahead. The two were none other than Execeed and Revol-Tiger and they were accompanied by a large army behind them, dragons, knights and many more were running behind the two Zodiac Gods. As the army was running towards the large mountain, a small opening would appear from the clouds and reveal a bright light that shined down onto Revol-Tiger as two gun-like cannons would get launched from the sky as it would then hit onto the back of Revol-Tiger and combined and formed the armoured cat's revolver cannons-

"You cannot stop me... This is my destiny.." -The sound of a girl's voice was heard as it echoed into the persona's head and her voice. As Revol-Tiger and Execeed looked up ahead, they saw the sight of multiple Greymons and Dinosaur-like monsters around the area as the Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex was leading them and the giant mountain behind Gigarex would explode powerfully and brightly as the army stopped charging to see what it was and as they did, a large shadowy figure appeared as it was a monster that nobody had ever seen before in their lives, the giant figure was completely black but it had bright red eyes and horns that gave it the resemblance of a powerful Overlord-like Demon. Revol-Tiger along with Execeed and everyone else would take a step back as they were in complete fear and shock at the sight of the giant monster in front of them, it had a menacing aura that caused the entire Earth to shake, a powerful presence that made the grass and trees around the mountains wither to dust-

"In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of the Big Bang. His soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Earth seeking vengeance against the living who had their peace. He wore the Crown of Abaddon, and those who had tasted the bite of his power named him...Genesis.." -The sound of a dark and deep monstrous voice spoke to the persona and every one within as the giant shadowy figure would roar loudly as it caused gravity around the smaller monsters and animals to get down and bow to the beast. The giant monster's mouth was seen as it charged right at the persona's face directly but the image quickly changed and shifted as the sight of Hoshizora Rin was seen as she woke up from the dream-

Rin: W-What was that, nya...? -She was sitting up on her bed as she was rubbing her eyes and would yawn, she would pick up her phone to see the time and saw that it was 3 in the morning- So odd, nya... -She looked down to the side and saw her kitten sleeping besides her as she would rub its back softly and return back to sleep and as she did, the cartridge that held Rin's deck of cards within her school bag would glow yellow for a brief moment and would revert back to normal-

-Hours later as morning came by, Rin along with Maki were in school but were in different sections of the school as Rin was with Hanayo and her other friends as they were chatting happily in the school courtyard. Maki on the other hand was speaking to Arata at the club building behind the main school block and was holding onto her bag and a registration form that Arata had given to her-

Maki: Do you really think that I am ready to participate in official matches?

Arata: You are ready in my eyes, perhaps your brother might say otherwise.

Maki: -She chuckled softly- Cute.

Arata: W-What?

Maki: What you said just rhymed well. -She smiled at Arata as the man smiled and chuckled as well- By the way...Is it even a good idea for you to be here?

Arata: Nope.

Maki: I like how straightforward you are but at least try to hide it..

Arata: I'm only here because of you after all. -He said with a feint blush on his cheeks as he smiled at the young redhead. The girl skipped a heartbeat and would blush as she looked away from him-

Maki: Y-You dummy, don't say stuff like that..

Arata: Oh? And here i thought you like it.

Maki: Hmph!

Arata: Well, I gotta head out now. I'll see you after school, alright?

Maki: Ah right, same place as always?

Arata: Don't worry, I'll pick you up this time.

Maki: Okay. -She waved goodbye to him as the man would head out of the building and use the back door and exit the school grounds from there and as Maki watched him leave, she smiled slightly and would head up to the music room that nobody had used, upon entering the room, she sat in front of the piano and looked at the form that she had been holding on. She would then take out the three cards from the cartridge in her bag as it was Revol-Tiger, Burning-Souldragon and Guilmon- Red, but for what reason? Something is going on and I do not like the feeling..

-Back within the city, the sight of Skullgreymon was seen walking down the streets as Shinji was on its shoulder as he was riding the bipedal skeletal dinosaur and people were making way for him until the sound of a roar was heard from above. Shinji would look up to see a large green bird in silver armour. The giant beast landed in front of Skullgreymon as it towers the skeletal dinosaur by a few meters in height. Shinji scoffed as he looked at the bird and saw the person riding the bird as it revealed to be a matured looking girl in her 20s, she had greenish coloured hair with a pair of eyes that different sets of colour as it revealed to be Takagaki Kaede-

Shinji: Oh? Kaede-chan, what brings you here and what's up with you showing off your birdie? Is it new?

Kaede: Shinji-kun, Shirata-kun wants to speak to you.

Shinji: Hmm? Shirogane Shirata? What's the occasion?

Kaede: I am not too sure but he had just asked me to seek for your presence.

Shinji: I see.. Well then, lead on. -Kaede would then smile at the male as the giant bird would raise its wings and fly back into the sky as Skullgreymon followed it from the ground. Moments later, Shinji and Kaede would reach a tall office building that wasn't far from Shinjuku. Shinji got off of his dinosaur and turned it back into a card as he would then enter the building with Kaede. As the two entered the building, there were dozens of large cats and dogs that were armed with weapons, glaring at Shinji. The two would head into an elevator together and head up to the top floor to find Shirata. Once they reached the top floor, the door opened up and revealed an office. Two girls were inside the office as they were standing in between a man who was sitting on a large office chair, the man revealed to have dark black and blue coloured hair with white eyes as he stared at Shinji- So what's with the dark atmosphere..?

Shirata: Shinji, explain why does your sister have a God-King?

Shinji: Oh? You mean Revol-Tiger? It just showed up I guess.. I mean Kaede-chan also has God-King now too, not to mention it's The SkyGodKing Gale-Phoenix-Horus of all things.

Girl 1: Don't talk back to Shirogane-kun, you imbecile. -The girl spoke out to Shinji as she has fair skin and smooth dark-brown hair reaching her top back with no fringe, but bangs that cover her ears and lightning blue eyes. Her outfit consists of white shirt with a wide neckline and long sleeves to her wrists, slightly torn jeans, and a black sleeveless jacket open until mid-torso. She carries a studded belt with chains made of silver on her right hip, a leather bracelet on her right wrist, and a black bracelet on her left wrist. necklace wise she has two. one inner with a lightning and one outer with what seems to be a fish tail. her shoes are high ankle boots with tidied shoelaces coloured black. The girl was none other than Wakana Rei-

Shinji: Now now, calm down Rei-chan, I know that you have a God-King too, but don't come crying to me if you lose your Sheep to my Horse.

Rei: How dare you...

Shirata: Calm down, Rei. Shinji, I need you to find out why and how did the Tiger appear. God-Kings do not simply appear without a reason, especially when it comes to siblings.

Shinji: Is it really that important to you?

Shirata: Very.

Shinji: Alright then, I'll scope out whatever I can then. -He said as he would head to the elevator-

Shirata: Oh and one more thing.

Shinji: Hmm?

Shirata: Make sure that Nada Arata doesn't find out.

Shinji: I'll do what I can, Boss. -He said as he smiled at the man and entered the elevator as he would then head down-

Rei: Do you think it's a good choice to trust him?

Shirata: He has been with us ever since he got the Horse God-King and besides, he cannot run from us.

Kaede: Shirata-kun, you're being mean again..

Shirata: Sorry but this is reality, Kaede-san. The God-Kings are more important than anything else on the world. Even more important than my own life. -He turned his chair around and looked out the large glass window that was behind his desk and looked out at the city, he then turned and look at the floor to see a girl with sharp, gold eyes and long silver hair worn loose with some type of hair decoration. Her long forelocks rest over her shoulders and her bangs just reach her eyes. Her casual attire is fairly fancy with muted or dark tones. The girl was none other than Minato Yukina. As she was sitting on the floor, she was playing with the cats around her as Shirata reached his hand out to her and patted her head lightly- Very important in my life..

-After Shinji left the building, he sighed in relief as he would head to Akihabara. As Shinji arrived to Akihabara, he was greeted by a large number of girls who were giving out "free samples" along with brochures, after minutes of them surrounding the man, they would all leave him alone as he held a large number of brochures and tissue packs. He would stuff them all in his bag and would continue down the road as he was heading towards the school of Otonokizaka High School but as he was about to reach the school, he was greeted by a girl in brown hair who had a side ponytail and blue eyes. The girl was none other than Kousaka Honoka-

Honoka: Oh? A visitor? Hi there!

Shinji: Hi there~ I would assume that you're a student here?

Honoka: Indeed I am~!

Shinji: Well, it's still a bit too early for you to leave school, why are you outside the school grounds?

Honoka: I was playing "Hide & Seek"!

Shinji: Y-You kids still play that at your age, huh?

Honoka: So what brings you to my school, mister?

Shinji: Ah well, I was just walking around and I didn't realise that there was a school here until I saw you.

Honoka: Oh! So you're lost then! -She said bluntly with an innocent smile on her face-

Shinji: N-Not exactly but sure, we'll use that then.

-As the school bell rang, Honoka quickly averted her attention to the school-

Honoka: Oh crap! I gotta go now! Maybe we'll talk again some other time, mister! -She said as she ran back into her school, leaving Shinji behind as she waved goodbye to him with a big smile on her face-

Shinji: Kousaka Honoka, huh? I haven't seen her in a very long time.. -He said to himself as he recalled back in his original that he had met Honoka before. He would sigh softly and return back to the city streets to waste time. Within the passing hours after Shinji wasted his time in an internet cafe, he got out of the cafe and headed back to the school to see his sister but as he was about to reach the school, the man gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of a tall red dragon floating down from the sky as many girls squealed at the sight of the beast, as the dragon stood, it roared into the air as the dragon was none other than Shining-Dragon- S-Shining-Dragon? Then that means that Arata is there?

-Shinji saw Maki leaving the school grounds as she approached Arata with a smile on her face as Shinji could see from down below-

Arata: Any place you want to go?

Maki: Not that I have in mind. What about you?

Arata: How about dinner?

Maki: Dinner? Y-You mean just the two of us? -She asked as she blushed slightly-

Arata: Yeah...Or do you want me to call your brother?

Maki: N-No! Nii-san doesn't need to be part of this, just the two of us is fine.. -She said as she blushed slightly while standing beside him as she looked down to her feet and smiled. She then felt a somewhat menacing glare from behind her back and would quickly turn back to see what it was but saw nothing but only the other students walking by her. Maki sweated slightly in panic and confusion and she was feeling uncomfortable of the situation as she would get closer to Arata and would pull the sleeve of his jacket tightly-

Arata: What's wrong?

Maki: After dinner, can you drop me off at home...?

Arata: Sure but what's up?

Maki: I get the feeling that someone is up to something and that I am the victim..

Arata: Eh? Already on your second week of school? I guess bullies can't stop growing, now can't they? -He said with sarcasm as he then felt Maki holding onto his jacket even tightly as he saw the concerned look in her eyes as he would pat the girl's head lightly and pull her close to him as he held onto her small fragile little body as Maki's face was on the man's stomach. The girl gasped but did nothing as she blushed madly and her heart was beating rapidly, many of the girls around the two awed at the sight as some even squealed from the sight of Maki and Arata- Let's go. -He said as he held onto Maki's hand and had her ride on Shining-Dragon's back as the red dragon flew up into the sky and flew towards Tokyo. Shinji watched them fly away as he felt suspicious of both his sister and his rival, Shinji would then turn his back and look back up at the school as he saw the sight of Hoshizora Rin with her Agumon, staring into the sky. Shinji's eyes widened as he gasped softly as he saw the gold-like aura around her along with her eyes glowing slightly, as he blinked, the aura had disappeared and Rin was no longer to be seen as she was out of Shinji's sights-

Shinji: What the hell was that...?

-Moments later as Arata and Maki were in a family restaurant together, Arata was looking at the menu and was feeling uncomfortable as he was unable to concentrate nor even able to order a single drink or dish for himself as Maki was sitting next to him closely with a big blush on her face as she was lookking away from him while holding onto his arm lightly. The waitress was concerned for Arata as it seemed obvious that he was not pleased of the situation-

Waitress: U-Um...If you would like, shall I ask for the chef's recommendation for you, sir? -The slim figured girl with long cream-coloured yellow hair asked Arata-

Arata: Please do. -He said as he would return the menu back to the waitress as she would bow at the two and head to the kitchen. Arata then looked at the waitress and sweated a bit as he saw that she had a katana on her waist- ...Defensive purposes...?

-Maki would then pout and stare at Arata in a adorable way as she looked at him frustratedly-

Arata: W-What?

Maki: Why were you staring at her?

Arata: W-Why do you care?

Maki: Because I do!

-From hearing Maki's response in jealousy, Arata blushed as he would immediately look away from the redhead-

Arata: M-My apologies..

Woman: My~ I used to be like that with my husband back in the day~ -The older woman spoke to her friend after watching Maki scold Arata-

Woman 2: Oh my, well isn't that cute then? Haha! -The two older women would laugh as Maki would blush madly and face away from Arata as the waitress then returned with a tray of drinks for the two-

-From afar, Shinji was watching over the two from above the buildings as his Rayquaza was flying around the area. Back in the home of the Hoshizora family, in the bathroom, the sight of blood could be seen on the floor as Rin was seen sitting down on the floor with the shower on as water was being poured onto her body as she was holding onto her knees and was scratching her skin off with her nails while her eyes were glowing brightly-

Rin: You said...You would help me, nya.. You said you'd be my friend, nya.. You said...You said... You said! -She shouted as she got up from the floor and punched the wall besides her and caused her entire right fist to bleed and bruise up- You...You did this Maki-chan...You...nya... -She had a menacing glare as her eyes glowed from yellow to red within seconds-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The waitress that had appeared was none other than Todoroki Yachiyo from the series "Working!".


	6. Chapter 6:- Wild Side

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 6:- Wild Side

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-Within the early afternoon as Arata along with Shinji were walking down the streets in the city together, the song "Wild Side" was being played on the advertising screen on the building-

"Mass produced lifestyle, even if there's no way, it's your disadvantage if you take the easy way out, Enjoy Freedom

Blow off an unreasonable, skill, this isn't right, last minute

Merci, au revoir

Pride gets in my imagination, Donc vas-y jete ca

Tried everything and got exhausted, Saved by the whistle, halftime

I kept walking on the wild side

I don't wanna fall asleep throughout my life

Sometimes in a buffalo style

Sometimes like a rock'n roll mind

Climax, Dream, all in

I can't see the odds it's blurred

The feeling takes off, Boeing

What's ahead?

It is a wonderful my life

Please could you kiss my name?

When the music's over

Turn off light

It was a such a sweet time

Could you pray for me, my friend?

It's starting over time

Taking over the night

Taking over blue time

If you heard that screaming shout in your mind

Taking over the shine

Taking over the shooting star

All I was talking about was music, and that's called jazz!"

Arata: So what's with the sudden meetup? You that free or something?

Shinji: It's my day off after all, so I thought, why not just hang out?

Arata: You...Don't have many friends, now don't you? -He asked Shinji as he stood and look at the redhead male as the man would turn and look back at Arata-

Shinji: Shut up. Let's just go and get some Starbucks or something.

Arata: Sure.

-The two headed to a nearby Starbucks and went ordered their drinks as they went to find a place to sit comfortably-

Shinji: Alrighty then, now to business. Perhaps it's none of my business but I do have one question for you. Why are you-

Arata: -He spoke in between Shinji before he could finish his sentence- Why am I always with your sister?

Shinji:... -He was taken aback as he was surprised to hear what Arata said as he was accurate- Y-Yeah, why are you always with Maki?

Arata: I'm her teacher and her temporal guardian.

Shinji: Alright, I get that you're her teacher but "temporal guardian"? The hell is that?

Arata: Please Shinji, I'm not dumb. Even I don't have a God-King and I know that you're part of the Imagine Brave organisation that is owned by Shirogane Shirata. You're continuously watching your sister, to ensure of her safety along with Revol-Tiger's safety and let me guess, you're trying to find out why the Tiger appeared to your sister?

Shinji: Y-Yeah, you're right..

Arata: And what do you want me to do? Leave your sister alone? Let you bring her into your "Dark World" and let her get controlled by Shirogane?

Shinji: W-What are you saying, Arata? I won't let that happen to her!

Arata: Oh really? Then where were you when she needed you the most? Where were you when Revol-Tiger revealed itself to her? Where were YOU when Maki was in distraught and by herself in school? I do not want to be called an "asshole" for being too chummy with your sister but at least I'm doing everything I can to put a smile on her face, unlike her actual brother who wouldn't even take a step forward in making his own little sister happy. -He got up from his seat as he held his drink in his hand and would stand next to Shinji's seat as the redhead was looking down and said nothing- You disgust me. -Arata said to Shinji and left the cafe, after Arata left, Shinji was glaring and was hurting himself as his palms were bleeding from stabbing his nails onto his palms in anger-

Shinji: What do you even know? You think you know everything but I've been with her ever since.. -Shinji spoke to himself quietly in anger, he would then turn tot he window besides him and look outside as he saw Arata glaring back at Shinji as a dragon would fly down and land besides Arata, the dragon was Shining-Dragon but this time the dragon had a new look to it as it had silver armour on. Arata got up onto the dragon's back as it would then roar up into the air and flew up into the sky-

-Within the Nishikino household, the sight of Maki was seen in her room as she was staring at two cards in her hand, one card being Revol-Tiger while the other was Burning-Souldragon. As she was sitting on her chair, she would turn and look to the side as she saw Guilmon sleeping on his large dog bed that her father had bought-

Maki: Very little Vanguard units exists here...Only a small number of them are around. -She said as she would then turn her attention to the laptop on her table and would start typing out "Vanguard" online to find any clues of the card game that she had always played but after a few minutes of searching, she couldn't find any answers as there were not a single trace of Vanguard cards online nor the mere mention of its game. She sighed and scratched her head lightly as she would then stretch her arm- Agh! This is so irritating! I don't even understand what's going on anymore..

-The sound of the doorbell was then heard as Maki got up to see who it was, as she left her room, she looked downstairs and saw her mother speaking to a man. As her mother entered the home, Maki's eyes widened upon the sight of Arata in her home-

Maki: Arata?! W-What are you doing here?

Arata: -He looked up and saw Maki as he waved at her- Yo, I came here to check up on you.

Maki: Y-You don't have to use your free time to do that, you know...? -She said as she blushed slightly out of embarrassment-

Arata: It's fine and I don't have anything to do too, so why not just come over? Your mother seems rather eager to have a chat too after all.

Maki: Eh? Mama? R-Really?!

Arata: Yeah, I'm heading into the living room, come down if you feel lonely up there~ -He said as he winked at the girl and teased her as he would then head down the hallway and head to the living room as Maki blushed and began to consider what he had just said-

-Minutes later, Maki went down to the living room, only to see that her mother was having an enjoyable conversation with Arata. Maki was surprised to see that Arata along with her mother were getting along so well-

Maki's mother: Ah, Maki you're here. Your friend here knows how to appeal to people so well! -She said with a smile on her face as she seemed really pleased to have met Arata. Maki said nothing as she would then look at Arata with a suspicious look on her face- Well then, I best be going, I'll let you kids have your fun then~

Arata: Hmm? Leaving so soon? I was hoping we could chat a little longer. -He stood up from his seat and looked into the older woman's eyes as she would blush and skip a heartbeat, the woman would then look away with a smile on her face-

Maki's mother: P-Perhaps another time then, Nada-kun. -She said as she had placed a hand on the young man's cheek and would then smile at him and walk away after that. After the mother left, Maki would walk up to Arata and slap his arm lightly-

Arata: What?

Maki: What the heck was that?!

Arata: What?

Maki: Why were you flirting with my mother?

Arata: Oh, you found out?

Maki: Yes! In such an obvious way, you dummy!

Arata: Haha! But wouldn't it be funny if it turned out to be like an actual drama?

Maki: No it won't! -She yelled as she got angry at the male but he'd simply smile at her and patted her head lightly as Maki's eyes widened and would look up at him with a surprised look on her face-

Arata: I was just kidding, you'd think I'd ever leave you?

Maki: Eh? -She would slowly blush and look away as she pouted- Hmph! Just stop flirting with Mama, okay?

Arata: Sure thing. -He said with a smile on his face-

-Moments later, the two would sit down together within the living room as they started chatting and Guilmon would enter the living rroom and greet Arata as it was eating a loaf of bread-

Arata: How's Guilmon?

Maki: Like a cat, sleeps a lot and eats a lot.

Arata: But if he doesn't cause trouble then I would assume that it's fine?

Maki: Well yeah, at least he's a good boy, but I'd like to ask, why don't you have a monster that walks around with you?

Arata: You mean like your Dramaru and your Guilmon?

Maki: Yeah. -She nodded-

Arata: Well, apart from Shining-Dragon, I do have one but he's extremely energetic, so it's hard to keep an eye on him.

Maki: I'm sure he's smart enough to not cause too much trouble.

Arata: You really wanna see him?

Maki: Mm! -She nodded in excitement and curiosity-

-Arata then pulled out a card from the cartridge within his coat as the card glowed and transformed into a small red furred little dragon with long ears-

Maki: It's cute! What's it's name?

Arata: Mugen. He's a small critter but he's still growing.

Maki: He looks sweet! -She said as she petted and rubbed the little dragon as it got happy and would float in the air and started playing with Guilmon- Oh no! -Maki quickly got up from her seat and went to the door that lead to the back garden and opened it as Mugen and Guilmon ran out to play- Phew, that was a close one.

Arata: Why don't we have a chat outside? Seems much more peaceful.

Maki: Really?

Arata: If you don't mind?

Maki: Sure then. -She said as she and Arata went outside and sat on the seats outside as they had brought their drinks and snacks outside as well- Hey, I have an idea, why don't we let out our monsters and let them have some fresh air?

Arata: Great idea! -The two smiled together in sync as they grabbed their cards and tossed them into the air as the cards would glow and shine brightly as they transformed into their monsters while the theme song of Pokemon was being played on Maki's phone as she had turned on the music-

"I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside!

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

It's you and me

I know it's our destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Oh yeah...

Every challenge along the way

With courage i will face

I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place!

Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

On and On we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

It's you and me

I know it's our destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Yeah!

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

It's you and me

I know it's our destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I teach you

Pokemon!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Gotta Catch 'em all!

Pokemon!"

-The sight of Wargreymon, Shining-Dragon Ark, Burning-Souldragon, Revol-Tiger and Gardevoir were seen appearing together-

Maki: Go on! Relax and have fun! Just don't trash the place, okay? -The monsters all nodded as they left and ran around the garden, except for Revol-Tiger and Gardevoir. The tiger lied down and took a nap besides Maki while the female Gardevoir sat next to Arata and joined him for tea with Maki- A Gardevoir? Didn't know you had one.

Arata: Oh, she's recent, I had her for only a few days.

Maki: Well she seems attached to you...A little bit too much... -She said as she was getting uncomfortable as Gardevoir was sitting really close to Arata and was even leaning on his shoulder-

Arata: It's fine, it's her way to show me that she loves me.

Maki: The word "love" seems rather unsettling if you ask me.

Arata: Hahaha! I get that a lot, but she's a sweetheart.

Maki: Have you ever sent her out to battles?

Arata: On certain occasions yes but I'd rather have her watch, seems kinda sad to force her to fight battles that she doesn't want to take part in while the others are eager to beat things up.

Maki: Fair enough, I also thought you had a Dinosaur, what happened to it?

Arata: You mean Gigarex? I gave him to Rin.

Maki: Rin? Hoshizora Rin?

Arata: Yeah, she only has Agumon so I thought that maybe Gigarex would suit her.

Maki: Well you're not wrong there.

Arata: I'm sorry?

Maki: Dinosaurs seem to fit a cat girl like her, ironically. -She said as she sip on her tea and looked up and noticed that Burning-Souldragon along with Shining-Dragon Ark were sparring with their blades at the end of the garden while Guilmon and Mugen would continue playing- Alright, here's a question for you, if you had to choose one monster you'd put your faith in, which monster would it be?

Arata: Hmm? In what sort of scenario?

Maki: Let's say it's life and death.

Arata: Ah. Hmm.. That's certainly quite tough. -He said as he turn and look out to see his monsters. He saw Wargreymon laying down besides Revol-Tiger and would turn to look at Shining-Dragon Ark- I think it would be Mugen.

Maki: Eh?! Mugen?! The little one?!

Arata: Yup.

Maki: W-Why?

Arata: I don't know, to be honest, I'm just certain that when I need him, he's going to be there no matter what.

Maki: Is that what your heart is telling or you're just trying to believe what you think may come true?

Arata: Perhaps both. I am not too entirely sure but let's just say that I trust Mugen with my life.

Maki: You must really like him the most, huh?

Arata: In fact I do. I really do.

-As Maki turned her head to Arata, she saw the smile and relaxed look on his face as he seemed pleased to see Mugen and Guilmon playing. Maki would smile as she felt at ease when she saw Arata smiling. Within the passing hours as evening came, Arata was about to leave the Nishikino household but it began to rain heavily as Arata and Maki were at the front door and were looking outside as the two were looking up into the sky, only to see dark clouds and thunder along with the flashes of lightning-

Arata: Of all odds, huh?

Maki: How are you going to get back? Isn't your place in the city?

Arata: Well yeah...

Maki's mother: Then why not stay here until the rain dies down~? -She asks Arata as she had appeared out of nowhere behind Arata and Maki and it caught the two by surprise-

Maki: Wha-?! Mama?!

Maki's mother: Well, what do you say? You can join us for dinner as well.

Maki: W-What about Papa?

Maki's mother: He said that he has to stay in the hospital for a little longer due to work, so he won't be joining us for dinner tonight, sweetie.

Maki: I-I see.

Arata: I do not mind if you both are fine with it.

Maki's mother: Of course I am fine with it~ My daughter would also be pleased if you joined us~ -She said with a smile on her face-

Maki: Whatever.. -She said as she would head back inside and head to the dining room with Guilmon following her. Arata chuckled softly as he followed Maki and the mother to the dining room as the three would then have dinner together.-

Maki's mother: My, so your father owns a trainer's school for young people?

Arata: That is correct, he trains the people there who wishes to learn how to get along with the monsters around us, this includes the powerful and larger ones like Shinji's Rayquaza or Maki's Tiger.

Maki's mother: That makes a lot of sense. -She chuckled softly as she and Arata were chatting happily while Maki was jealously watching the two as she was having her dinner quietly and behind her, Mugen along with Guilmon were eating together as well-

-Moments later after dinner, Maki and Arata were in Maki's room as the two were chatting. Maki was sitting on her bed with her arms and legs crossed as she was pouting while Arata was looking at her with an unsettling look on his face-

Arata: L-Look, I said that I was sorry!

Maki: You didn't feel sorry when you were flirting with Mama..

Arata: I never was!

Maki: Hmph! I'd like to believe that!

-Arata sighed as he scratched his head. The man then felt something touching his hand, as he was about to look over, he was then pulled by Maki and was pinned down on the bed by Maki. The man gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of the redhead's flustered but yet beautiful face as the two were staring at each other-

Arata: M-Maki..-san...?

Maki: Dummy(Baka)...I'm not into this sort of thing but..Would it kill you to not flirt with my mother at least? -She stared into the male's dark blue eyes-

Arata: Maki... -He softly said her name as he stared at Maki's purple eyes. The girl would slowly move towards the male with her eyes closed but it was then Arata would then push the girl back and caught the girl off by surprise-

Maki: Eh? W-What's wrong?

Arata: I-I'm sorry but I need some time to think about this... -He said as he was blushing as he was looking at Maki-

Maki: -She smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek- Take as much time as you need then. -She said with a soft smile on her face as Arata would then leave the Nishikino household as soon as the rain had stopped and Maki had watched him leave-

-After Arata left, Maki lied down on her bed as she felt tired from having to deal with what had happened the whole day but the girl smiled and hugged her pillow tightly as she couldn't stop thinking about Arata-

Maki: Maybe I'm rushing this...Well whatever... It's nice to have "Wild Side" every once in awhile. -She said as she chuckled softly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The monster known as "Mugen" is also from the Battle Spirits universe.


	7. Chapter 7:- Ultimate

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 7:- Ultimate

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-In the building of the God-Kings, the sight of Shirata and Kaede were seen together as Shirata seemed to be worried about something as Kaede had gave the man a cup of tea-

Kaede: Is something wrong?

Shirata: Somewhat, but I am unsure on what it is.

Kaede: Is it Shinji-kun?

Shirata: No...Something much more dangerous..

Kaede: What do you mean?

Shirata: I do not know. All I can say is that the power isn't the same as the "God-Kings", it's much more greater than that! It feels as if it has the power to obliterate the entire Earth..

Kaede: Eh? It's more powerful than our God-Kings? A sort of evil presence?

Shirata: Yes, and it is growing stronger by the day.. -He began to sweat as he took a sip of his tea and would lightly set the cup down on the table and face palmed which he would then exhale in exhaustion- Get all of the God-King users here, we need to hold a meeting. Urgently.

Kaede: I'll make the call then. -She said with a smile as she would lightly pat Shirata's back- It's going to be alright, try not to overdo it, okay?

Shirata: I'll try my best.. -He said with a concerned smile on his face as Kaede would leave the office to gather all of the God-King users and once she left, Shirata turned his seat around to the large window behind him and would look outside to the city to see that a storm was about to arrive- I hope it isn't something that we can't handle..

-In Maki's school. Right in the school's baseball field, there were hundreds of students gathering around the field and many were watching the field from the buildings within the school grounds as they were watching the sight of Maki and Rin preparing to battle-

Maki: R-Rin, what are you even doing?

Rin: Just fight me! I've grown tired of holding this in, nya... -She said to herself as she mumbled softly and would glare at Maki. The redhead was caught off by surprise as she would take a step back and noticed Rin summoning a card that had been launched from the cartridge from her shoulder. The card transformed and revealed itself to be the "Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex", as the giant armoured dinosaur landed on the ground, it's bright green eyes glowed brightly as it roared up into the air loudly and powerfully and upon doing so, it shook the school ground and shocked everybody around the field, although the roar was powerfully, all of the students that were watching would cheer and yell loudly in excitement-

Maki: Gigarex..

Rin: Gigarex... ATTACK! -She shouted loudly as the giant armoured dinosaur roared and charged towards Maki-

Eli: Wha-?! She hasn't even summoned out her monster yet! -Eli shouted in confusion and fear as many of the other students were also getting worried of the situation-

Honoka: Rin-chan! Stop! This is illegal!

-As Gigarex was charging towards Maki, the redhead stood still with her arms crossed as she held onto a card with two of her fingers on her left hand and would toss it up lightly into the air as the card glowed and would get lit up in flames and as it did, the flames expanded into a large ball of fire that fired down a spear from the ball to Gigarex's face, stopping the dinosaur from further charging towards Maki, the sight of armoured wings and a long tail that was equipped with a blade was seen popping out from the ball of fire as the sight of a giant red dragon with bright blue eyes and samurai-like armour was seen as the dragon was none other than "The SengokuDragonEmperor Burning-Souldragon". The sengoku dragon landed in front of Maki as it held onto its one other spear and roared loudly as everyone cheered for the dragon's appearance-

Eli: Thank goodness... -She sighed in relief as Nozomi held onto Eli's shoulders to comfort her after Souldragon had appeared-

Rin: Tsk! Ignore that thing and get her, nya! -She shouted as Gigarex nodded and roared loudly as it charged towards Burning-Souldragon, the samurai dragon growled as it grabbed onto its other spear and would attack Gigarex by stabbing through the dinosaur's armour and would take flight to distract the beast but in the far back, Rin had raised her arm and summoned out another monster as she had summoned Rizegreymon. The flying armoured dinosaur roared and charged towards Maki and caught the redhead by surprise, as Rizegreymon pointed its cannon right at Maki, everyone began to shout and scream in fear until the sight of a furred dragon with silver armour plates around its body appeared behind Rizegreymon's back and made the Digimon's aim off as it fired the cannon right up into the sky and the blast exploded in the air- What the?!

Maki: W-What was that..? -Her eyes widened at the sight of Mugen in a larger form- Mugen?

-The sight of Shining-Dragon-Ark appeared as it flew down towards where Maki stood as it was carrying Arata. The man got off of the dragon's shoulder as he turned to look at Maki and smiled at her-

Maki: Arata?

Arata: So mind explaining to me what's going on?

Maki: Rin forced me into a fight..

Arata: Seems more like a Death Match than a regular mock battle. -He said as he noticed that Rizegreymon and Gigarex were attacking both Mugendragon-Nova and Burning-Souldragon with great ferocity- Shirogane is calling for all of the God-King users to gather, I think you should join their meeting.

Maki: Huh? I thought they were bad guys?

Arata: I did say that they were a bit problematic but when it comes to fights and crimes, they're pretty well known for handling them well and they don't often call for meetings like this.

Maki: If they're just calling for God-Kings, how did you know about it then?

Arata: Your brother came to me to ask you.

Maki: Eh? Nii-san, did? -Burning-Souldragon crashed onto the ground after Gigarex had slashed at the flame dragon and would tackle him into one of the school buildings causing everyone to evacuate and panic- Wha-?! Rin! Stop it!

Rin: Get away from him...Get away from him now! -She shouted as multiple cards launched out from her cartridge and transformed into armoured and weaponized dinosaurs from the clan of Tachikaze. The reptiles would all roar in sync as they would charge towards Maki. All of the students panicked as they would run away from the area and leave the school grounds-

-A large bright light shined from above as it was a large ball of fire that landed right on top of the army of dinosaurs and created a massive explosion, all of the monsters along with Maki and Arata would look at the sight of the explosion as they saw the sight of Revol-Tiger in golden armour as it was in the form of "The BombardmentGodKing Revol-Tiger-Zero"-

Arata: W-When did he evolve?

Maki: Just a few days ago...? -Shining-Dragon along with the other monsters that were protecting Arata and Maki would fight back but they were being pushed back by the sheer numbers of Rin's monsters- Since when did she even get this many monsters?!

Arata: You're asking me? I thought you know!

Maki: Please! We were never that close!

Arata: I don't understand you girls! Mugen! Show'em what you got! -He shouted at the red furred dragon in front of him as Mugen nodded and would fly up into the air as it glowed and transformed into a much larger form. the song "Brave Heart" was heard after Mugendragon had transformed and dwarfed the other monsters around it as it had become "Ultimate-Mugendragon"-

"If you give up and run,

Anybody can do that

If we work together,

We can do it

There's a reason that you can't do it on your own

On this blue planet

It will never lose it's light

Seize it! The dreams you have granted!

Protect it! Your important friends!

Until you become a brave self

The unknown power dwells in,

And your Heart sets on fire

No matter what the wish is, it's not a lie!

It will surely be granted...

Show me your Brave Heart!

Not every day could be sunny,

At sometimes,

But, even though a cold rain is falling,

Just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, but,

It's free after all

If anybody can go anywhere, you should too

Run for it! Faster than the wind!

Aim for it! Farther than the skies!

Until you meet your new self

When the unknown courage is sleeping within,

Your Heart realized

That from your chest, the downpour

Will surely stop...

Show me your Brave Heart!

Seize it! For the bright tomorrow!

Protect it! your beloved ones!

Until you become a brave self

Crush it! Your desperate self!

Cut it! Striking down the walls!

Your hot heartbeat will become your weapon

Believe in your Heart!"

Maki: W-What is that...?

Arata: Ultimate-Mugendragon attack! -The mighty beast roared and flew across the field as it swung its two blades on its forearms, knocking back all of the monsters that got in its way and as it was about to reach Rin, it was knocked back by Gigarex as the giant dinosaur would grab hold onto Rin and make its leave with all of the other monsters in the area- Wait! Hold on!

Maki: Rin! Where are you going?!

-Rin ignored their calls and yells as she was riding on her dinosaur-

Maki: Rin...

Arata:...Do you think she's going to get expelled?

Maki: Shut up, now's not the time for jokes. -She said as she would withdraw her monsters and turn away as she was leaving the school while Arata followed her as he had also withdrew his monsters into his cartridge-

Arata: R-Right, let's head to the God-King HQ then.

-In the base of the God-King users, everyone including Shinji had gathered to the meeting in Shirogane Shirata's office. As Maki had entered the room with Arata beside her, everyone within the room would turn their attention to both Arata and Maki-

Shinji: Everyone's here then.

Shirata: Good, then let us begin.

-Moments passed as the meeting had been going on for more than an hour. Maki was feeling tired as she was sitting on the couch in the office and was sitting next to Arata, as the young redhead was feeling tired, she would rest her head on the man's shoulder while listening to the others speak. Shinji was looking at Maki as he seemed frustrated to watch his sister and friend be together-

Hanbei: I do not like the idea of having to risk our lives to find the source of this danger. -Said the little girl in a scarf-

Taiga: I agree! Even I think that it's a risk that's too great to take! Especially if it's scaring you, Shirogane-san. -The blonde spoke out to Shirata-

Kaede: Even so, do you think this danger could hurt us God-King users?

Shinji: It's not matter of them hurting, it's whether or not we can find who or what is telepathically trying to scare us!

Arata: Ahem! If I may. Perhaps I might know who you all are looking for. -He said as he raised his hand to speak to everyone-

Shinji: Why should listen to you? You're not even a God-King user!

Shirata: Now now, Nishikino-kun, let's hear him out. He's Japan's strongest fighter, he may not be a God-King user but he has the power to wield one if he had one. Now, continue, Nada.

Arata: It might be Hoshizora Rin.

Shirata: Hoshizora...Rin?

Shinji: Rin? Why would it be Rin?

Maki: Well to start off, she forced me into a battle just awhile ago and had her monsters attack me before I could summon out mine, then she summoned a large army of monsters and tried to kill everyone but escaped.

Shinji: Wh-What?

Arata: Let's just say that Rin had waged war before anyone else had originally planned or initiated it. Not to mention the Gigarex I gave her has become a lot more powerful for some reason.

Hanbei: Powerful as in?

Arata: It's more cunning and aggressive than it was with me.

Maki: It's more primal than it originally was supposed to be. -She said with her eyes closed as she was still leaning on Arata's shoulder-

Shinji: No big surprise.

Kaede: Then perhaps we should contain her then.

Shirata: No, if we do that, it might cause a panic and we do not want to make a scene. I'd like everyone to be on their toes, considering that Hoshizora may strike any time, be sure to fight back and contain her as quietly as possible.

Hanbei: Alright then.

Taiga: Sure thing.

Shirata: Only a few people have gained the God-Kings, so we are not at our strongest.

Shinji: What about Rei? Where's she?

Shirata: She's currently performing a concert.

Shinji: That right? Then I guess I'll take my leave then, no point in staying here any longer if we know what's the plan.

Hanbei: I agree with Shinji-san.

Taiga: Same here! -Shinji, Hanbei and Taiga would then take the lift down and left the office first before Maki and Arata did, as the two were about to call for the lift, Shirata then spoke out to the two-

Shirata: You both have tasted Hoshizora Rin's power, do you think that we have a chance?

Maki: With my experience, I'll just say that we will just have to keep on fighting to the bitter end.

Shirata: With your experience?

Maki: Don't think too much about it, I was just speaking what came in mind, nothing else. -She said as she and Arata would enter the lift and left the building-

Shirata: -He sighed in tire as Kaede would walk over to the man's seat and placed both of her hands on his cheeks and look at him- W-What?

Kaede: Shall we go home?

Shirata: ...Sure, why not? -He said as he got up from his seat and would head to the elevator with Kaede as the two were holding hands-

-In the forests of Japan that were next to Mount Fuji, the sight of Rin and her dinosaurs were seen walking up the mountain as Rin was riding on top of Gigarex's back-

Rin: Let him be born, nya. Be born! Be resurrected onto this world again nya! -She said loudly and shouted as she would begin to laugh maniacally and her dinosaurs would all roar loudly behind her as Rin's eyes glowed bright red-

-In the city of Tokyo, as Shinji was seen walking back to his apartment, his eyes were slowly turning and glowing red. As night came, Maki was in bed as she couldn't help but think about Arata's Ultimate-Mugendragon-

Maki: Ultimate, huh? I wonder when will I have one..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takagaki Kaede's God-King is the Chinese Zodiac of Chicken, the Spirit's name is "Gale-Phoenix-Horus".


	8. Chapter 8:- Ancient One

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 8:- Ancient One

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-The sight of a swarm of aliens were seen running down from the the peak of a mountain was seen as the aliens were monstrous, large in numbers and had come in many shapes and sizes, the peak of the mountain exploded as the sight of a giant dragon's head was seen popping out from the mountain as it would roar loudly into the sky and have the clouds around it turn completely dark-

"The Ancient One wakes from his long slumber, we are his messengers and this will be your end!" -The sound of a deep sounding voice was heard as it came from the dragon, the swarm of aliens were accompanied by a horde of dinosaurs as they were all running down the hill and were heading straight to a nearby city-

"The Swarm evolves, the master controls and devours all! We serve but one Master! The Zerg...Will consume and our Master will control!" -The Aliens spoke as they were seen slaughtering people, monsters and animals as they were passing by towns. The scene disappeared as Maki had woken up from the nightmare, the girl was breathing heavily and was panicking as she was sitting up on her bed, she looked to the side and saw Guilmon looking at her, the Digimon would approach the girl and look at her closely to comfort her as Maki would then pat the raptor's head lightly-

Maki: Th-That dream...That was no ordinary dream...I-It was something real... I need to call Arata and Shinji! -She said as she would grab the phone and tried to call to two guys but would receive a voice mail call from the other end of the call, she got frustrated as she looked at her phone and saw that she could not receive any line nor internet within her area, but she saw the time as it was 7 in the morning but it was dark-out, she questioned the darkness outside as she would head over to the window and slide the curtains aside and look outside as her eyes widened at the sight of the dark clouds that were glowing in gold and red- W-What the hell is going on...?

-Moments later as Maki exited her home with her mother beside her, she heard the sound of people panicking around them as she and her mother would look around the neighbourhood and saw that everyone seemed to be evacuating from the area as Maki's mother would call out to one of the people who were running away-

Maki's mother: Excuse me but what is going on?

Woman: Everyone in the area has been asked to evacuate! An army of dinosaurs and aliens are heading towards our direction as we speak!

Maki: Eh? Dinosaurs? Aliens?

Woman: N-No time to talk! i'm sorry! -She and her little cat would run away and head to the city as everyone was evacuating to the city. Maki would turn and look at the direction of and saw the clouds surrounding the tall and giant mountain from afar-

Maki: Rin...

-Down from the mountain of , the Japanese military along with hundreds to thousands of their monsters were fighting against the swarm and the Dinosaurs as they were trying to buy time for the civilians to escape to the city as soon as possible but in the midst of battle, Gigarex rose from the ground and began to slaughter the other monsters and the military, breaking off their defences as the swarm began to push forward and would rush to Tokyo city. As Gigarex roared powerfully, the swarm of Zerg and dino-dragons ran past the giant armoured dragon as the sight of Hoshizora Rin could be seen riding on top of Gigarex's back as her eyes were glowing bright red-

Rin: For the salvation of this world, to eliminate Nishikino Maki! -She said loudly as the mountain behind began to crack open as it was slowly erupting-

-Up within the dark clouds, the sight of a horse in red armour was seen galloping across the clouds as it was none other than the Horse Godking, Execeed and the sight of a man with red hair was seen riding the horse as the man was none other than Nishikino Shinji, Maki's brother. The male was leading the charge of a thousands flyers behind him as they were heading straight for Tokyo city. Moments later within the city, the civilians were in underground bunkers and were all indoors as they were told to hide from the coming assault as they were unable to leave Japan due to the swarm's massive number of controlling the entire country. Shirogane Shirata and the other Godking users had gathered together to counterattack as they were having a meeting-

Shirata: Is everyone here?

Kaede: Shinji-kun is not here!

Shirata: What?!

Citizen: Incoming! -He shouted as a giant rock of fire would hit one of the buildings as it created a massive explosion and nearly killed a group of people-

Hanbei: This is getting out of hand!

Taiga: You got that right, and I do not like this one single bit! -The sound of roaring could be heard right up ahead of the God-King users as it was a swarm of Zerg rushing towards them as they had broken through the defence line from the military-

Shirata: Tsk! We're going to break this! No matter the cost! It's either now or never! -The users summoned out their monsters as they quickly charged into battle and went to face the swarm up ahead, many of the people saw Shirata, Kaede and the others fighting as they would then motivate themselves to fight alongside with them as they also summoned out their monsters and fought alongside with Shirata-

Kaede: The people!

Rei: They're fighting with us! -She said as she was on top of a three-headed blue armoured dog named "The SnakeTwelveGodKing Tiamadou". A powerful gush of flames would burn a large number of Zerg alive and a giant ball of fire would crash and hit the Zerglings as it created a large explosion. A sword would pierce through an Ultralisk and kill it as the sight of "The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray" flying down, pulling its sword out from the head of the alien as the mighty beast roared and attacked the swarm as Wargreymon supported Overray. Shirata and everyone else would look up and noticed Nada Arata was on top of Ultimate-Mugendragon- Nada Arata!

Arata: You called?

Shirata: Where's Shinji?

Arata: I thought he was with you guys?

Shirata: If he were here, I wouldn't ask! -An even bigger Zerg would appear as it was followed by multiple groups of Ultralisks and Hydralisks and Zerglings as the giant alien was a Brutalisk- What in the world is that thing...?

Maki: Brutalisk! Kill it now! -Mugendragon would run up to the giant Alien and face it as Gallantmon, Burning-Souldragon and Revol-Tiger Zero would attack the aliens as Maki landed besides Arata after Revol-Tiger had dropped her off-

Shirata: Nishikino-san, do you know what they are?

Maki: Yeah, they're called "Zerg", they're a type of Alien race that does not stop killing, they come from a planet that's very far from here.

Kaede: But this seem all too odd..

Taiga: You sure you're not bullshitting us?

Maki: Why would I make up crap if what you're fighting is questionable already?!

Taiga: Fair enough..

Shirata: You seem to have experience in facing these things. Although I am curious to know why, I think we can save that for later. For now, mind telling us on how we can stop them?

Maki: -She pointed at the dark clouds that were surrounding the mountain- Destroy the mountain.

Rei: ?! Are you insane?!

Maki: The Zerg can only appear under these circumstances if a portal was opened up and the portal is the mountain itself!

Arata: As crazy as it sounds, I don't think we got a choice.

Kaede: I agree.

Shirata: Fine, then we destroy the mountain.

-Moments later as Wargreymon and Burning-Souldragon were clearing the path with a few other giant monsters, Maki, Shirata and the other GodKing users were riding on top of Tiger Zero's back as it was heading straight for -

Shirata: May I ask, how and where did you get this information from?

Maki: I-It's a long story but trust me, I know what I am doing! -She looked up and saw Ultimate-Mugendragon with Metalgarurumon and Greedog flying up towards a Zerg Leviathan as the three monsters rammed into the giant alien and began attacking from the inside-

Shirata: This Zerg race that you seem to overestimate, are they even more dangerous than the monsters we have?

Maki: It's a matter of self preference! The Zerg is a highly evolved alien race that evolves from absorbing essence from whatever they kill, this includes humans and animals! They adapt, change and mutate to the most fitting form of the battlefield, they are one of the universe's most strongest living organism!

Shirata: Is it even possible to stop them?!

Maki: Like I said, you gotta have the will and the ideas to properly kill those things! Although there are many other species of Aliens that are much more tougher than the Zerg...I can tell you that honestly...

Shirata: Eh?

-The ground began to shake as Maki and the others would look up at the mountain up ahead and saw that exploded as five giant heads appeared from the mountain, the heads revealed themselves to have necks of dragons but a large central body that had the shape of a palm-

Rei: W-What the hell is that?

Shirata: The "Ancient One"?

Maki: Ancient One? What do you mean?

Shirata: You don't know? I thought you read the text books from your schools or something, well whatever the case, the "Ancient One". From the early hundreds, a powerful dark dragon named Abaddon was slain by a man in dark armour and was thought to have been raised from the dead millions of years later but it came way too soon..

Maki: Well whatever it is, I just hope it's as easy to beat as that dark knight did..

-Burning-Souldragon would pick up Maki and Shirata and Rei as Revol-Tiger Zero would start to glow up and transform as it got larger and more powerful as it became "Ultimate Exe-Tiger"-

Shirata: He evolved?

Maki: This is his final form, I guess, but no time to waste! We gotta stop that giant thing! Exe-Tiger! Bombard that sucker! -The giant tiger nodded as it ran ahead and would charge straight for the giant left palm-

-Up above within the Leviathan, the giant Zerg ship would explode as Metalgurumon and Greedog would fly out of the ship and would head straight for the five-headed dragon while Mugendragon was still inside-

Maki: Arata... -The song "Vitalization" was heard as it was being played on a large stereo that someone had brought along during the battle and as Maki was staring up, her eyes widened at the sight of a red, blue and yellow light appearing from within the Leviathan as the giant alien ship would explode, spewing out its organs, the sight of Ultimate-Mugendragon was seen with two other dragons that were similar to him, Ultimate-Drian a blue furred four legged dragon with sabre-like tooth on its jaws and long winged serpentine that was covered in yellow fur was seen as it was Ultimate-Chocodra. As Arata was riding on top of Mugendragon's shoulder, he saw Maki and would waved at her from afar as Maki smiled happily and peacefully at the sight of the male being safe-

"Please let me hear…

Because I'm here

Don't hide the feelings you were born with

There's no need for a reason for colors to be drawn to each other

Passionate feelings pierce the sky—true song

When did it start? For me to breathe

Why is it? I seek you

Tingling, broken hearts cry out 'Start me up!"

The overflowed information (noise) is always

Distancing the truth (reality) and sneering

The light sneaking past as wished is too bright…

Instead of choosing solitude to protect the virtual (peace)

Because I want to feel the warmth of hands

That I would never have known alone

The melody of love (life) I give to you alone

A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow

This heart's vow cannot be stolen by anyone

Let's fly, combining our voices

Because the sky is waiting

How much more of the future do I have to count

How much more of tears do I have to dry

So I can be myself…? Please teach me how to fly

Instead of words, we'll use a real song (love)

To smash the discordant sounds (hesitation)

Because I don't want to lie to our bound feelings

I'm shaking this much, wanting to touch you

I don't want to shut it in anymore

I want us to blend together all the time

I'm not afraid of anything, if I'm with you

Even the twisted time will become a miracle

That smile alone will definitely not leave

Believe the linking drumbeats

To the yet unseen world

Now, let's go…

Loneliness becomes kindness

Scars become the proof of a strong bond that joins

The melody of love (life) I give to you alone

A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow

There is no end to this heart's hope (song)

Let's fly, combining our voices

Because the sky is waiting

Now, let's release everything"

-As Maki and Arata got together, the two along with Shirata and the many other God-Kings would stare up at the giant give headed dragon and began to worry at the sight as the giant beast was fighting against over hundreds of other monsters-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- The Big Bang

ラブライブ! 離れて生き返る！

(Rabu Raibu! Hanarete ikikaeru！)

Chapter 9:- The Big Bang

Opening:- Touch Off - UVERworld

Ending:- from the edge - FictionJunction

-[This is a continuation from Wrath of the Titans.]-

-The fighting went on for hours as many soldiers were getting tired and were slowly dying from the endless attacks from Rin's hordes of dinosaurs and the Zerg swarm. As Maki and Arata along with the other God-King users were near the mountain, the sight of Gigarex was seen staring down at Exe-Tiger-

Maki: Rin...

Arata: She's being controlled!

Maki: I know. By that thing up there. -She said as she referred to the giant five headed monster that was behind Rin-

-Shirata along with Kaede and Rei and the other God-King users would stand in front of Maki as they had their God-King monsters stand and face Gigarex-

Maki: What are you guys doing?

Kaede: Leave her to us, she may be your friend but this fight isn't yours!

Maki: You guys... -She nodded as she would ride on top of Exe-Tiger and would head up further to the mountain with Arata following behind her. As she was heading up, she looked back and noticed that Rin was glaring at her from a distance- I'm sorry...But I can't save you this time.. -Maki said as she was heading up the mountain, she gasped as she noticed that the mountain was changing once more as another set of five heads appear from another monster- What the hell?!

Arata: It's a right palm! Agh! -Mugendragon would then get hit by a ball of blue flame as Arata got burnt slightly, he grunted as he covered his cheek and look up to see a red armoured hours that was ignited in flames, galloping down from the sky with Nishikino Shinji on it's back- Shinji...

Maki: Nii-san?!

Shinji: Traitors will fall for the "Great One"!

Maki: "Great One"?

Arata: He must be referring to Abaddon..

Shinji: "Abaddon" is but the first of the "Great One"'s creation, this is just the start. Go! Execeed "Formula"! -The horse charged towards Ultimate-Mugendragon and would attack head on-

Maki: Arata!

Arata: Go! Leave him to me!

Maki: Please come back, okay..?

Arata: Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself! -He said with a smile on his face as he would then stare at Shinji angrily- How dare you make your little sister go through all of this? You're not a very nice brother now aren't you?

Shinji: I don't want to hear that from you!

Arata: As I thought. Drian! Chocodra! -Ultimate-Drian and Ultimate-Chocodra would charge right up to Execeed and attack the horse- I have the numbers! You can't stop me!

Shinji: Is that right? Then have you forgotten about them? -He asked as Rayquaza appeared behind Drian and Blackwargreymon appeared behind Chocodra and would attack the two dragons-

Arata: Drian! Chocodra! Tsk!

Shinji: Skullgreymon can evolve too, you know?

-As Maki was heading up the mountain, a giant body with a massive dragon head with two horns rose in between the other two bodies as it revealed itself to be the main body-

Maki: What in the world?! Well whatever! Exe-Tiger! Bombard them to a crisp!

-The machine tiger would roar loudly and powerfully as the song "Makyū Ichaival" came to be heard as the Tiger aimed its cannon right at the center head and fired multiple shots at the monsters as it had also fired a barrage of missiles at its opponent-

"Doubt...? Stupid question! My impulses inspire me

I feel with all my six senses

Absolutely! Understand? Turn your back,

and you'll die in a split-second

Sentiment...? Incinerate! I'm a stubborn matrix

You'll be wiped out at my boiling point

I'll break you more and more and more and more and more! ...You outsider

I'll be able to forget if I just gouge out all my wounds, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

Haha! Come on, it's showtime

A savage rain just like a volcano

Now, all of you and you and you and you and you

I'll destroy you all! That's right, I'll destroy you all

Aesthetics...? A study in destruction! Install a man-eating demon

It's such a beautiful smell

Destroy?! Delete and delete! If you rely on me,

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart

Destruction...? Completely! All of creation

How can you believe...in adults like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, love...is unknown to me

Will this pain just keep on coming?

All I want to know is what this 'warmth' is...

Haha! Come on, it's lesson time

Let's have a party of missiles like shooting stars

Come on, teach me your love, your love, your love, your love, your love...

Just what is this stuff called 'happiness'...?

I'll be able to forget if I just gouge out all my wounds, right?

Then, something like tears...is just in the way, but...

Haha! Come on, it's showtime

A savage rain just like a volcano

Now, all of you and you and you and you and you

I'll destroy you all! That's right, I'll destroy you all"

Maki: How'bout that?! Oh...Never mind... -She said as she had got excited for nothing as she had noticed that the attacks did not hurt the giant dragon in front of her-

-The thirteen head dragon roared at Maki as it towered an entire country with its massive size-

Maki: Ugh! Shut up will you?!

-The giant dragon began to shine as it was glowing and was emitting heat from its body-

Maki: What now? Self destruct?

"It's the Big Bang!" -Arata shouted from afar as Maki turned and looked back as she heard Arata-

Maki: H-He's going to create the Big Bang?! If that's the case, why not create a blast that is more powerful than his Big Bang?! Tiger! This may be the only time we'll be together but we have our duty. -She patted the beast's head lightly as Gallantmon and Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon along with Burning-Souldragon would gather together with Maki as Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon would combine together to become Omnimon. As Maki had her palms on the head of Exe-Tiger, her hair began to glow bright pink along with her Ultimate-Exe-Tiger. Many other monsters would gather around Maki as they had all stared at the dragon in front of them. The song "wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)" was then heard as all of the monsters were charging up their most powerful long range attacks-

"Behind your courage you were hiding your weakness.

From now on, don't run away anymore...

Reach that sky once again!

You build, destroy, and rebuild it hundreds of times, again and again!

But you've gotten too used to the pain of loosing

You want to be acknowledge and while feeling empty, you act tough.

But doesn't that just tires you out?

Uh, let's go!

It's time to wake up! Come on, open your eyes!

Your strength is clear

Forget the fear and doubt, you gotta burn it up, it's sink or swim!

The future is uncertain too.

Break away from destiny.

Fight for yourself!

Don't look away, fly again!

When you wish "i want to be stronger!",

Your wings stop shivering and cut through the darkness!

Because you are here, i don't fear anymore.

Holding your hand, I'll reach that sky once again!

I wouldn't even move 1mm for someone else's sake.

But right now I'm not the same as yesterday.

People who aren't fighting laugh at us who struggle,

But if it isn't like that, that 1mm nor anything else won't change, right?

Are you ready for the battle to the nexstaget!

Spread out your hands, grasp the power everyday!

Upside down!

Blast out from logic right now, at a speed that no one can catch up!

Take off with the follow wind as many times it takes.

Don't look away, fly again!

Because you taught me "my weakness is my strength",

I was able to stand up again!

For your sake I will overcome any pain from now on and reach that sky once again!

The world isn't a place where if someone just spits out "No way!" you just say "Okay!"...

When you wish "i want to be stronger!",

Your wings stop shivering and cut through the darkness!

Because you are here, i don't fear anymore.

I'll hold your hand

Because you taught me "my weakness is my strength",

I was able to stand up again!

For your sake I will overcome any pain from now on and reach that sky once again!"

Maki: I don't know what or who you are but I didn't come through multiple worlds just to let them die without fighting back! -Maki shouted as everyone fired a combined shot as the blast merged together and became a powerful bright beam of light with multiple colours. As the shot that fired has brightened colours that resembled a rainbow, it pierced through the two palms of dragons and burst right through the main body of the center dragon, causing it to bleed as it coughed out blood-

Dragon: Y-You may have stopped me...But I am only the first of my Master's awakening...

Maki: What are you saying?

Dragon: Many more have yet...To be awaken...

Maki: Explain!

Dragon: My Master will be reborn...And once he is reborn...He will destroy this pitiful planet and the...Universe...

-Maki gasped at the sound of what she had heard as the dragon would turn into ash as it had died, the clouds were turning back to normal and the Zerg were in disarray. Rin's dinosaur became docile as the girl had fainted in Shirata's arms and Shinji had also fainted on Execeed's back as the Horse God-King stopped its attack as soon as its master was unable to battle-

Maki: W-What is going on...? This is just the beginning...? Of who's awakening?

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The thirteen headed dragon is actually "The Genesis Dragon, Big Bang Dragon" from the card game known as Buddyfight!

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-In another world. The sight of a completely frozen plain was seen as the sight of a massive city could be seen in the middle of the large open plains, the clouds were dark as it was snowing heavily. The sight of movement could be seen within the snow as it was an army of monsters that were completely made out of ice and water, the monsters swarmed around the city as they all charged towards the city but were getting shot at from the buildings within the city. As the monsters were getting shot, they were melting quickly from each shot as they were hit by incendiary ammo and the city was protected by a powerful heat radiated force field. The sight of a man in a winter coat with bright white hair was seen as he was holding onto a sword and was staring down at the city from a tall hill-

Man: I...Sadotarou Nagi has returned to his home! -He shouted loudly and screamed like a maniac as his palms glowed bright blue as the snow around him would begin to morph into monsters such as minotaurs and demons as they would all charge towards the city as he pointed at the city- Go! Go! Go my children! The Winter Horde does not rest until the entire planet is filled with nothing but darkness and the cold!

-In a room, the sight of the persona opening her eyes was seen as she looked up to see a dimmed room that was filled with warmth. The girl had sharp, gold eyes and long silver hair worn loose with some type of hair decoration, she felt someone beside her as she would look to the side of the bed and saw a girl with soft brown hair with thin curled forelocks and long, thin bangs, she would look up ahead as she sat up on the bed and saw two other girls sleeping on two separate beds as the two girls seemed to have a familiar look to her-

Girl: Where am I...?

-The door would slide up as it had opened, the girl covered her eyes from the sudden brightness as she would look at the door and saw the sight of a man staring at her as he had long silver and red hair was seen as he had worn a bullet proof vest along with a katana on his left waist, he opened his eyes as his eyes glowed red-

Man: I am Chroma, your questions will soon be answered, child.

-TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE NEXT Frontline War: Northern Warfare-


End file.
